In order to suppress the glare from the opposing traffic lane, it is known that a vehicular headlamp is configured such that, for example, a shielding portion is formed in a protrusion shape on a reflective surface of a beam shaper on which a light source and a reflector are installed so as to form a dark portion in a portion of a light distribution pattern. The vehicular lamp may be further configured such that the light that forms a lower vicinity region of a cut-off line of the opposing traffic lane side in a low beam light distribution pattern does not illuminate toward the front side of the vehicle (See, e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-243433).